Through Hell and Back
by Takata Kaori
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha lost his family, his life, and everything to the Village Hidden in the Leaf. Now, he seeks vengeance, but he needs more help. No connections to my other story "Blood of the Uchiha" and takes place Pre-Post Ninja War. Some spoilers if you haven't gotten into the Shippuden series yet! Need a book cover, contact me if you could help me out!


**I don't own Naruto or any of its characters or places. I only own my ideas; this story, the character of Atsuo and the later to be introduced character of Kaori Takata. All rights involving Naruto and its components belong to that of Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Sasuke's hand traced the old blade. He wasn't sure of what he was doing anymore. He lost his entire life on this quest for vengeance. The last of the Uchiha, he was the last man standing. He walked away from the body of Itachi Uchiha. Nobody knew that he had hidden the body so he can revisit it.

Everything he used as an anchor was destroyed by the flames of revenge. Naruto Uzumaki's voice shot through his head "I don't care if I have to break every bone in your body! I'm bringing you back with me, Sasuke!" A smirk crossed the avenger's face. That boy, he cared far too much for a boy that never gave a damn about him.

The sound of a small bush shaking came from behind Sasuke, so in response he flung a kunai to the right of the sound. The sound of flesh tearing and a male's yell shot through the air. With a gust of wind and a flash of horizontal lightning, Sasuke was on the stranger.

A young man, around 17 years old was standing beneath him, a kunai plunged in his right arm, blood poured profusely from the wound. Sasuke held his hand a few inches from the boy's face. "Who are you? Tell me now, or I'll kill you." He warned. The hand sparked a few times, once hitting the boy's face, causing him to scream.

"I'm just a boy from the nearby village, my name is Atsuo. I'm just a Chunin. Are you the one? The one who left the Leaf? The one who went rogue? Sasuke Uchiha?" the boy said, trembling. He wiped the hair from in front of his face, brown streaks fell back in his vision, but he paid them no mind.

"So you know who I am? Ha! Then you know I can't let you live." Sasuke replied coldly. The Chunin did the unexpected though, and Sasuke wasn't aware of how dangerous the fight he just started was.

"Good. Now you have threatened my life. I'm cashing you in!" The ground around Sasuke's feet locked him down. He had nowhere to run from the Chunin. The boy was most likely Earth natured.

"I doubt that." Sasuke laughed. The sharingan worked its magic, giving him vision of the boy's next move. "Are you ready? Let's go, Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu!" A fireball flew from Sasuke's mouth. It slammed into the boy at ridiculous speeds, throwing him. "Okay then, Chidori Stream!" The earth around him crumbled.

The boy shot towards him, but he dodged it. He deflected two kunai with his words and threw one of his own connecting with the boy's knee. He then came up with an idea. "Hey, Atsuo, don't you know, you're gonna die. Right here, against me."

Atsuo took this as a challenge, and a smirk crossed his face. He lifted the ground from behind Sasuke and formed a large wave of solid rock and threw it at Sasuke, forgetting about the fact Sasuke had his sharingan.

Sasuke did a quick spin backwards, used the incoming wave as a surface to propel himself forward. He channeled his chakra around himself as he spun straight towards Atsuo. "Chidori style, Chidori Lightning Bullet!" he flew straight into Atsuo's chest, cutting a whole straight through him.

Atsuo fell to the ground. The blood oozed from the wound he created. Then the unexpected happened, Atsuo's corpse began to levitate. He looked towards Sasuke. "It's been awhile, since I had to use this, but its time you knew the truth. I am not a normal man. I am a half-demon." The wound healed. Atsuo's eyes turned a crimson red.

The transformation was sickening to watch. His body was twitching and you could see things in his body moving. Spikes started to shoot from his arms and knuckles. Two horns sprouted off of Atsuo's forehead. A long, sharpened tail grew off his waist.

"Does it disturb you, last of the Uchiha? Does my true form give you the real feeling of fear?" He lunged as Sasuke, flames erupting in streams around him. Sasuke dodged out of the way, and slammed his blade deep into Atsuo's back. A loud screech was emitted.

"Need a group, half-blood?" Sasuke asked with a smirk on his face. Atsuo knew the fight would go on until his regenerative capabilities weren't strong enough for him to heal back. He was going to lose. He was going to die.

"I have dishonored my village. I have revealed my true form and my identity, and I can't even end the life of the man in which witnessed it. I must never return." Atsuo said, his gaze cast down on the ground. He knew this was the only way for him to survive.

"Join me. Join the Taka. Together, we can exact a vengeance up the Hidden Leaf Village they could never even imagine." Sasuke offered. Atsuo reverted to his human state, he took Sasuke's hand. This was the right thing to do. He will join the taka and erase the cruel tyrant's that control this land.

"May we be willing to go through hell and back to bring you vengeance?" Atsuo said to Sasuke.

"In the name of Itachi Uchiha, we will cleanse the filth of that land."


End file.
